Misfit layer compounds generally are formed of atomic layers with strong bonding and ordering within each layer, but in which the layers only weakly interact with each other. While several misfit layer compounds are known, the fabrication of misfit layer compounds is difficult, and conventional methods are typically based on heating material constituents in sealed ampoules. The resulting product is usually in the form of a fine powder or small crystals.
These conventional methods are generally unable to produce well controlled structures. In addition, the product tends to be small and irregularly shaped, and thus unsuitable for most applications. For at least these reasons, improved fabrication methods, products, and compositions are needed.